


Just Once

by maybege



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: But you love it, Cockwarming, Consensual Somnophilia, Cream Pie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Overstimulation, Paz is a mean dom, Unprotected Sex, mentions of other kinks, one (1) very light pussy slap, reader is called "slut", slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: Just some good old c*ckwarming with Paz. Smut without context.
Relationships: Paz Vizla/Reader, Paz Vizla/You
Comments: 19
Kudos: 260





	Just Once

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of The Favour in the early days but it ultimately did not fit the vibe that I aimed for, so I am posting it separately as a treat because there won’t be an update on The Favour this week. As always, please let me know what you think! (This is the dirtiest thing I have ever written so far, pls tell me I’m not a weirdo now?)

“Paz, Paz please!” you whined, clawing at his forearms around your middle but it did not result in anything other than him chuckling behind you, the vibrations being felt in your very core.

“Told you I needed to train you to take my cock,” he reminded you, not moving an inch, “Especially after you let that boy flirt with you like that, gotta remind you who you belong to.”

The sound you let put at his words was unreal.

His cock was nestled – _stuffed_ – inside you, reaching deeper than ever before. Paz had made it his mission to keep you on him for as long the flight would take. He had led you to his little room, all dark and serious, grumbling about how that man at the bar had touched you. Before you could tease him about it, however, he had you stripped down naked in the middle of the room while fumbling with his belt, not bothering to undress and only get his hard cock out.

It had been a sight that would have brought you to your knees. The strong warrior, clad completely in dark-blue beskar, with his hand wrapped around his shaft, watching you. But there had been no time to get on your knees. He had beckoned you to him with a nod of his head and that was how you had ended up like this. Straddling him with your naked back to his chest, your legs hooked over his spread thighs, exposing you to the cool air of his room.

It had taken only a little prep for you to be able to take him, the stretch delicious against your walls. But since then he had not moved. Not one bit.

You did not remember how often he had made you cum already, just from teasing your breasts, your clit, from whispering filthy things in your ear.

It was torture and bliss at the same time.

His hands were exploring your naked body on his as if it was the first time he was actually allowed to do so. You wondered if maybe that was his way of showing you that you did matter to him. That no matter how neutral he had behaved when that man had flirted with you, he _did_ care.

“You promised you could be patient, little one,” he reminded you, fingers idly circling your pebbled nipple, making you arch your back, “Promised you would be able to take whatever I deem worthy to give you.”

With your eyes squeezed shut and your bottom lip between your teeth you nodded. Kriff, it was not like you had not taken him before. You _had_. So how was he able to feel so much bigger than before? You swore you could feel every vein, every ridge of him against your walls.

Seeing your reaction, you felt him tense behind you, his hands coming to span across your waist.

“Are you in pain, mesh’la?” he murmured worriedly, his thumbs rubbing soft circle into your skin, “Do you remember the safe word? Should I stop?”

“It’s Coruscant,” you replied quickly, giving his wrist a squeeze to let him know that while, yes, you were overwhelmed, you were also not even thinking about stopping any of this.

“You’re so _big_ ,” you breathed out, your hand wandering down to press against the slight bulge in your belly. Both of you groaned at the contact. “It feels so good,” you assured him, “I – I don’t know how to handle it.”

He twitched inside you at your words and you gasped, being able to feel the movement beneath your hand. A large hand came down to where you were joined, his fingers brushing over your sensitive clit.

“I wanted to know exactly what makes you tick, mesh’la”, he whispered into your ear, “I wanted to know what pleases you and what doesn’t and how I can make you feel good. And do you know what I found out?”

“Uh-huh,” you tried to rise off him, to bounce back down a bit so you could get some of that much-desired friction. But he was too big, his hips too broad, and you had no leverage for any movement. So, it only resulted in you grinding more into him. He rubbed somewhere deep inside of you that made you clench almost painfully and both of you moaned.

Paz continued circling your clit with only the barest of touches from his fingertip. “I found out that you like it when I take control. You like being exposed like this by me, like to be humiliated and reminded how kriffing kinky you are,” he whispered roughly, “And I can’t wait to find out more about what turns you on, what secret fantasies you have been harbouring in that pretty little head of yours. And I promise I’m gonna make them all come true.”

Your pussy fluttered around him as if to confirm everything he had just said.

“So, here’s what we're gonna do,” a light slap – more of a forceful tap, really – on your pussy made you jump and moan at the same time, “You’re gonna sit on my cock like the good little slut that you are, and you can come however much you want to. And when you manage to stay like this until we arrive, I will reward you. Sounds good?”

“I just – I just have to sit here?” you asked, wiggling on top of him. Immediately his hands appeared on your hips, holding you still as he hummed in confirmation.

“You just have to be a good girl, mesh’la.”

*

When you woke up, the full feeling was still there. And as you blinked against the low light of the bunk you realized that the feeling was still there because his cock was still nestled inside you. It felt like there was even more of a mess between your legs but you could only barely focus on that.

With your legs still splayed over his, his fingers had an easy time circling your clit while the other hand played with your nipple. You mewled, raising your head halfway of his shoulder before deciding that the pleasure was too much to hold your head up as well. Besides, Paz’s shoulder was much more comfortable.

When had you even fallen asleep in the first place?

“Someone’s awake, I see,” he breathed into your ear, grinding up into you, reaching even deeper than before, “Look at the mess you made, little one.”

As your eyes found their way to your lower half, you gasped. “Did you --- holy kriff, did you cum?” you asked, finally finding that warmth inside you was strangely familiar and seeing the cum that was slowly making its way out of you and pooling at his base. Kriff, you felt _full_.

“Squeezed me so tight I couldn’t help myself,” he confirmed, his voice husky, and you moaned because just the thought of it alone was so … dirty.

And stars, how was he hard again?

“Have you gone cockdumb, little one?” he teased you and you arched your back into the air, your nipples aching but wanting to be played with anyway. Your body had warmed the beskar in your back but it was still harsh and unforgiving, much like him inside you.

No matter how much you wanted to, the words just refused to form in your mouth, only moans and gasps escaping you at the pleasure. How long had you slept? How much longer would you have to endure this blissful torture?

As if he was reading your thoughts, Paz quietly shushed you.

“Just a little longer, mesh’la” he tried to reassure you, his hands wandering along your skin with featherlight touches, all too aware of your oversensitive body, “you’re doing so well.”

He shifted beneath you, adjusting the way you sat on him and simultaneously brushing a spot deep inside of you that made you see stars.

And the dam broke.

“Please, Paz, _please_ let me move,” you pleaded, the pressure inside your body too much, with tears collecting in the corners of your eyes, “Please I’ll be so good for you, I promise.”

“Uh-uh, little one, you promised me you would sit still on my cock, didn’t you?” he reminded you teasingly, clearly enjoying the way in which he had driven you mad, “Don’t you want to be good for me, mesh’la?”

You did. Oh, by the stars you did want to be good for him. You wanted to be the best for him.

“But you – you’re so deep and so big and I –“, you sobbed, “Paz, please, let me move, just once, it’s all I need and then I’ll be good, I promise, just _once_ , just –“

Paz shushed you, his hands soft on your waist, “Listen to what a little slut you are,” he murmured, “Begging me to let you fuck yourself on my cock. And you know I can’t deny you a thing, so you can move, mesh’la. But just once.”

You could have cried from relief.

His hands tightened on your waist, slowly raising you up until only the tip of him was inside you. Him leaving you was almost as much of a struggle as him entering you in the first place. Your body ached and protested at the way he left a seemingly empty space behind. You moaned, feeling his cum slowly dripping out of you, now no longer held in by his massive size.

“Stars, you look pretty like that,” Paz commented, rubbing your ass with one hand, “I should fill you up more often, have you run around with my seed leaking out of you.”

You were too far gone to really register his words and the thought behind them as you slowly san back down on him. You made it a point to move the slowest you could, savouring the feeling of him stretching you out again.

You threw your head back, mouth open in a silent gasp as he rubbed against your walls. A few weeks ago, you never would have thought to be in this position, but now? Maker you never wanted to leave.

Suddenly, his hands gripped the flesh of your ass tightly and slammed you down at the same time as he surged up and into you. You screamed at the unexpected intrusion, at how he hit your cervix, how the pleasure blinded your vision, eliminating any thought process you might have had.

Had you been teetering on the edge before, now you had fallen off the cliff.

Your orgasm felt like it lasted for forever and you felt yourself clamping around him, your wetness gushing out of you and dripping down his balls. You were still coming by the time he pulled you back into his chest, his cool helmet nuzzling your neck.

“There we go,” he praised you, “Coming like the good little slut that you are. Can’t even talk right now, huh?”, his hand loosely wrapped around your throat, “Too far gone on my cock to form any words, _that’s_ what I dreamed about.”

“Uh-huh,” you answered dreamily, your whole body pliant against his. You were still wrecked with aftershocks, your legs twitching above his. You did not even know how he had been able not to cum from this but he was still long and hard and hot inside you.

“You’re doing so good,” he praised you again, his hands cupping your breasts squeezing them, “It’s not long now, think you can make it, mesh’la? Think you can make it and get your reward?”

A smile formed on your lips as your head lolled back on his shoulders.

You would make it.

And you could not _wait_ to see what your reward was.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
